Reverse power feeding is known. A controlled power source, called the “power injector”, located at the customer premises injects power in reverse direction towards a remote device, typically a fibre-fed remote node, by re-using the same copper line which is also used for delivering a service by the fibre-fed remote node. Typically, the service is composed of a Broadband connectivity but may also include a POTS service (Plain Old Telephony Service). POTS adapters or other local devices may be connected to the copper line in the customer premises and may be powered by the power injector.